1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to faceplates, and particularly, to a faceplate being used with an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most electronic products have a plurality of I/O connectors employed for transmitting video signals, audio signals, charging or for other purposes. Invariably, the connectors are integrated with and mounted to a main or mother board of the electronic products, as a result, a faceplate is adopted to identify and protect the connectors on the main board so that users can easily connect peripherals to the main board. However, most faceplates are mounted on the main board of the electronic product by screws or threaded elements, and as a result, the assembling of the faceplate is very complicated and costly.
Therefore, it is desired to design a faceplate which is capable of being assembled easily and inexpensively.